


Well I Never Said No

by thevirginasexual



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirginasexual/pseuds/thevirginasexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man didn't have candy and wasn't in a van, what was the problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well I Never Said No

**Author's Note:**

> Pedophilia is disgusting and I don't encourage it. Please pay attention to the warnings before reading.

"I'm on my way." The voice sang innocently enough through the phone's speaker. 

It was two in the morning when the speaker hung up and Izaya carefully placed the phone back on the hook. He barely had to stand on his tiptoes to reach it anymore. 

It was two o' five when Izaya shook his baby sisters awake. 

"It's too early, Iza-nii." 

"I know." 

They got up anyway, dazed and grumpy, but followed their brother out of the bedroom the three of them shared. Mairu was confused when Izaya led them into the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway, watching her brother pull things out from under the sink. 

"What's going on?" She asked, pulling her twin sister closer. 

"You have to hide for awhile." 

"Why?" Kururi whispered, rubbing her eye. 

"Because." 

The girls frowned. They hated when their parents left them alone with Izaya. He was an odd boy and always got in trouble. They wished he would explain why he did things like burying kitchen knives in his arms or waking them up at two in the morning. 

"I don't want to." 

Kururi nodded in agreement. 

"We're going back to bed." 

Izaya grabbed Mairu by the shoulder, pulling her back hard enough to pop it. She gritted her teeth as tears welled in her eyes. Kururi said nothing. 

"Do you want to die?" Izaya mumbled, almost pressing his mouth to her ear. 

Mairu only glared at the hardwood floor. 

"Get under the sink." 

The girls obeyed without another word, crawling into the very back, between pipes and stains. Izaya placed shampoo bottles and cleaning supplies back in front of them. 

"Don't make a sound and don't come out or you will die." 

After closing the cabinet door, Izaya tied it shut with a long wash cloth. He exited the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

\--- 

At two-ten, Izaya finished closing and locking every door in their small apartment. He had hoarded the kitchen utensils in his room, then sat in the living room quietly watching TV. 

Five minutes ticked by to a gentle knock on the door. Izaya could not will himself to ask who it was, let alone answer it. 

The visitor was patient, waiting for the sound to melt from their memory before knocking again. It was soft enough to be heard from the living room, but not the bathroom or a next door neighbor. Izaya turned the channel to one for babies. It was colorful and stupid, something his sisters would enjoy. 

"Izaya, I know you're in there" 

The singing characters made him tired. 

"Open the door, please." 

Izaya rubbed his eyes and stood from his rigid sitting position. Like the phone, he had to stand on the tip of his toes to see through the peephole. It wasn't necessary. He knew who he would see standing there. 

Izaya slid the chain out of place, then unlocked the actual lock. He stepped out of the way as the door eased open and a man entered calmly. He smiled at Izaya, shrugging off his jacket. 

"Get lost on your way to the door?" He hung his jacket on the hook by the door then walked past Izaya to collapse on the couch. 

Izaya stared at the lock on the door. He was a very fast runner. 

"Boy, work was hectic today," The man huffed, stretching lightly, "Were you watching this?" 

Izaya swallowed, relocking the door, "No." 

The man picked up the remote, flipping through the channels as he reclined, "Nothing good on at this time. Anyway, how was your day?" 

"Good." 

Without turning, the man laughed, "Of course it was. It's always just 'good'. Come sit with me. Tell me what you did today. Well, yesterday." 

Izaya stepped away from the door. One might describe his journey to the couch as hesitant. He sat where he'd been three-hundred and ninety-two seconds ago. 

"I went to school." 

Silence. 

The man smiled good-naturedly, plopping a hand on Izaya shoulder, "I know that! What'd you do at school, Izaya? Did you draw pictures, pass a test, play outside? Anything fun that you wanted to tell me?" 

Izaya opened his mouth. Closed it. 

"Nothing fun happened." 

"Alright, well... did you make any friends?" 

"No one lik- no one wants to talk to me." 

The man turned from the TV while Izaya continued to stare straight ahead. 

"That's okay. I like to talk to you." 

"I know." 

"...Are you okay, Izaya?" 

"I'm fine." 

The man slid his hand to Izaya's other shoulder, so his arm rested on Izaya's back, "You don't sound fine." 

Izaya scooted closer slightly, "I'm just tired." 

The man smiled gently, pulling Izaya into a careful hug, "It is pretty early, isn't it?" 

He smoothed Izaya's hair back out of his face as he leaned to kiss the tip of his nose. Izaya blinked, allowing his eyes to linger closed as a hand slowly massaged his outer thigh. 

"You should start going to bed earlier... maybe seven or eight." 

The man moved his head further down, pressing a kiss to Izaya's mouth once then lingering on the second. He pulled the boy closer to him as his other hand worked it's way from the outside of his leg to the inside. 

"Mm." 

The Feeling started. Izaya could feel the warmth rushing to his face and cock as he stared at the TV screen. 

The man chuckling, separating their mouths. He cupped the tent of Izaya's pants, rubbing his thumb along the highest part. 

"I knew you were excited." 

Izaya said nothing. 

He pulled off his sweater when the man's hands brushed against his skin, leaning his head back and glancing at the door again. The Feeling dragged his eyes back to the TV and confused his muscles so he was pulling instead of pushing. 

Izaya groaned as his pants were pulled to his ankles. The man laid him down on the couch, positioning himself above. 

The sight of Izaya's erection was enough to make the man moan and smile, his own erection pressed between their stomachs. 

"I love touching you, Izaya. Do you like touching me?" 

"Yes." 

The man pressed kiss after kiss along Izaya's neck and chest, "Where do you want to touch me?" 

Izaya didn't like to think about bodies, not even his own. When he thought about them, he always got The Feeling. Then he would have to poke fingers into his hole or stroke his penis until he could calm down. Izaya had gotten in trouble for it before, told it was inappropriate, but the man told him everyone was just jealous. 

"I want to touch you everywhere." 

 

When Izaya came, the man made him cum again, before cumming himself. The couch was a mess. The man made Izaya lick the cum off the cushions, then off of his body. It didn't taste like vanilla frosting. 

The man put his own clothes back on, then pressed Izaya down on the couch and began kissing him again. It only took a few minutes for Izaya to get hard. The man gave him one last kiss on the slit of his hard penis then stood up. 

"I have to go now, Izaya." 

"...Okay." 

"Have fun at school today." 

"Okay." 

The man grabbed his jacket and disappeared out the door. 

Izaya laid on the couch for a minute, staring at his penis and his skin still white with cum. His hole throbbed when he stood up and made his way to the dark bathroom. He turned the shower on cold and stepped in. Izaya though about his sisters waiting under the sink, while he fingered himself and panted against the glass. 

His hole was burning. His eyes were burning. 

Izaya got dressed while he was still wet, and turned off the living room TV. He untied the cloth from the sink and moved the bathroom supplies from their places. 

Mairu and Kururi said nothing as they crawled out. They stood behind their brother as he carefully put the supplies back and closed the cabinet. 

"Can we... go back to sleep?" 

"I don't care." 

The girls left, disappearing down the hall and into their bedroom. 

Izaya stood and looked at himself in the mirror. 

He was sent to the nurse later that day, when the teacher noticed the scar across his neck.


End file.
